Don't Hold Back
by Jeff Hardy is Rad
Summary: 3 girls who dreamt of becoming wrestlers achieve their goal and one day land a job in the WWE there they experience heartaches, friendships, and love, John/OC Jeff/OC and Randy/OC also includes RANDOMNESS! joint fic-Jeff Hardy is Rad, RKO.I.F. and our bff
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one!!

**A/N:Ok, this story is really random, also written not only by me but by RKO.I.F. And our best friend Rini!! Um… this will be Random, and if you know us, you will know who wrote what part in each chapter…need hints, PM me! Or RKO.I.F. Also if you have ideas, PM we might use!!**

Rini POV

I stood backstage with my two best friends, on screen, my rivals, as we got ready for our match. A crew member came in to tell us to get to the Gorilla position to get ready for our triple threat divas match for the WWE Women's Championship that I currently hold. We walked over to the curtain, slapped each other's hands good luck, and smiled. Billie put on her serious face and walked out when her entrance song came on, it was stupid girl by Cold. Next was Nikki entering through the curtain waiting for the mixed reactions from the crowd as she ran down the entrance ramp to Waking the Demon by Bullet for my Valentine which is her entrance song. Finally I entered scanning the crowd and seeing the screaming fans. _They love me more_ I thought to myself. I held my belt up high and ran down the ramp to F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X. by Fall of Troy.

"And finally, she is the WWE Women's Champion, all the way from Murray Utah, RINI NOELLE!" Lillian introduced me from the ring. She left the ring letting me slide in. the Ref took my belt and signaled the bell to be rung.

The match began with a stare down. We all somehow moved in close to each other and Billie slapped Nikki. She turned her head slowly back to face Billie, holding her cheek then came at Billie with a slap of her own. The match continued like that for a little while. It was a good ten minutes before I knocked Nikki off the turnbuckle and into the security wall. She fell to the floor looking unconscious. I turned around to a right hand from Billie then a left to the face. We went at it for several minutes before Nikki slid back into the ring slowly, holding her side where she hit it on the security wall. She turned to Billie and they both nodded. They turned back to me and started to double team. The Ref tried to hold them back but Billie turned and hit him making him fall unconscious as Nikki punched me down into the corner. Billie came back throwing Nikki off me telling her;

"It's my turn" Nikki got up and pulled Billie off me and yelled;

"No, I was here first!" I tried to get up as they kept arguing.

"Let me get a shot at her!" Billie yelled

"No, she's mine-"Nikki started but noticed I was trying to get up.

They turned back to me pulling their arm back for a punch when the crowd went wild because John Cena grabbed their arms pulling them back. He came over to me helping me up when Randy Orton came in the ring. The crowd started to boo when he slid as Billie and Nikki slid out. He walked over to John and they had a small stare down. Billie and Nikki pulled me out of the ring onto the floor as they double teamed me yet again. John came down and pulled Billie off me, but Nikki continued to punch me. Randy slid out of the ring and grabbed John starting a match of his own. I flipped Nikki over getting the upper hand while Billie was regaining stamina. After a few minutes, the crowd went wild again as Jeff Hardy popped out of the crowd and pulled me off Nikki, helping her up. John came over to me and brought me to the security wall helping me regain stamina, Jeff helped Nikki onto the apron as she leaned on his shoulder for support, and Randy and Billie were in the ring watching everything. We all gave each other evil glares, then out of nowhere Billie speared Nikki off the apron into the security wall. Jeff ran down to her helping her up as she winced in pain. I ran in the ring as John and Randy went back to their fight. I preformed my finisher to Billie, called the No 'L', which is a kick to the temple, and pinned her. John and Randy were backstage finishing their brawl as the ref finally got up and counted.

"One Two Three!" he yelled. I jumped up grabbed my title and threw my hands in the air as Lillian got the microphone

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Rini Noelle" I ran backstage and Jeff helped up Nikki and carried her backstage.

Third POV

"You know you would look really good in a blue shirt" Rini said to John as all six of them made their way to the locker rooms. John looked down at his red Cena shirt and looked back up at Rini.

"Yeah, I know what you mean! Red just doesn't fit me well. BLAME MICHAEL COLE!" John exclaimed. Nikki and Billie looked at each other and looked down shaking their heads. They started to walk away when Jeff ran up to Nikki and started to talk as Billie and Randy were stuck in the front of them, unfortunately.

"Blah blah blah… Pheobe…blah blah blah…premonition…blah blah blah...PRUE HAD TO DIE!!"Nikki exclaimed really fast, so fast none understood her

"I know I was so sad when that happened, but I do like Paige and how they fit her into the story."Jeff exclaimed back equally fast. They continued on for a few moments until Billie and Randy stopped, turned around. They looked at the two Charmed fanatics and shook their head lowering them and looking at the floor.

"Oh, my, God" Randy mumbles under his breath as he puts his hand over his face. Billie quickly looks over at him and slaps his arm, not playfully.

"Asshole! That's one of my best friends you talking about!" she exclaimed

"You did it too!"he said back

"So, that's different, she actually likes me so I can insult her all I want!"

"Hey!"Nikki interrupted as Billie and Randy looked at her "I like Randy as a friend" Billie sighed

"You're not helping my cause here!"

"Well you two shouldn't be arguing" she turned around back to Jeff and started to flirt some more, except this time it was about how they always argue. They both kept talking even when they walked into a wall…they just staggeredbackwards, turned around and kept talking and walking.

Billie and Randy looked at each other and parted their separate ways.

Randy walked by Rini and John laughing about Jeff and Nikki's conversation, then laughing harder when he heard Rini and John's.

"You know, another color that I like on you is black" Rini said to John still talking about shirt colors.

Billie walked to her locker room that she shared with Nikki and Rini muttering under her breath

"Stupid fucking mother fucking fuck!"

**A/N: so can you guess who wrote what part…**

**Hint: look at RKO.I.F. profile, it might tell you what she likes to say A LOT!! Then you can probably guess the rest, if not…PM!**

**Anyways…you like or no? review and let us know!**

**p.s. other chapters will probably be longer…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two!!!!!

**A/N: It's been awhile since I last updated I know (that's a good song by the way, it's been awhile by staind) but I have been busy. Hope you like it, this chapter is short so bare with me…here it goes!**

**Once again this is a joint fic between me, RKO.I.F and Archie-Addict**

**Disclaimer: we own nothing but Niki, Billie, and Rini, although if we did... no comment!**

Third POV

After RAW, everyone left to the hotel. Since it was in Nikki, Billie, and Rini's real hometown of Springfield MA, they just went to their large one story Ranch home. It was about mid-night when they got home and no one was tired, so they decided to go outside by the fire and talk. Billie brought out her laptop and went on Fan Fiction. Rini and Nikki pulled up some chairs and talked.

"I just don't understand why the sky is blue during the day and black at night" Rini said in a completely serious tone

"Are you really that stupid?" Nikki asked

"I think Uranus does it" Rini said not hearing Niki's question

"Oh my god, I think your right" Nikki said high fiving her and laughing.

"You guys are so fucking stupid!" Billie said looking up from her laptop.

"Then what's the real reason?" Nikki asked

"Do I look like a fucking biologist to you?" she asked

"Uh-huh" Rini said with a giant smile nodding her head vigorously. Billie just shook her head and looked down back at her laptop.

"Anyways, what color do you think Jeff's hair is today?" Nikki asked Rini. She had no clue that he was coming up behind her. He looked at Rini with a finger at his lips telling her to be quiet.

"Um, maybe some blue, red, is that orange? Yeah, yeah it is, some orange, and I think that's it." She said staring at Jeff's hair. "Oh wait maybe yellow" she added

"Isn't yellow blonde?" she asked as a pair of hands went over her eyes."AHHHHHH" she screamed "WHO IS IT!"

"Its fucking Santa Claus, who do you think" Billie said looking up again and laughing.

"AHHHHH, IM SCARED OF SANTA!!!!!!" she yelled

"Don't kill her Santa she's _claus_trophobic!" Rini said

"Rini, do you seriously think that's Santa when you can see perfectly that its Jeff?" Billie asked. Rini tilted her head confused.

"Maybe…." She said. Jeff then took his hands off her eyes and looked over her shoulder

"Hey Nikks" he said

"Thank god you saved me Jeff, Santa was here and he tried to rape me" Nikki exclaimed jumping up and hugging him.

"That was me" he said

"So you tried to rape me?" he shook his head and sat down pulling Nikki on to his lap.

"So do you think John took my advice and wore blue?" Rini asked hugging her knees. Nikki looked up and saw John coming behind her doing the same as Jeff telling her to stay quiet.

"Yes, he did" she said

"Really, oh I feel so special now!" she said as John's hands wrapped around her giving her a hug from behind. "GET OFF ME! IT THE TOOTH FAIRY ISNT IT? ISNT IT!!!!!" she yelled

"You two are fucking retards! It's john!"

"Really, oh" she jumped up out of his grip "Superman! You're not superman" she said then turned back to Billie pointing a finger at her "YOU LIED!"

"Not that john" she said going back to reading. John put his head down looking sad.

"Oh" she turned back to John and noticed he was sad. "Well I just saw you, so I didn't miss you that much" she said trying to cheer him up

"Thanks" he said sarcastically

"Yep, my pleasure" she said sitting back down. Nikki and Rini noticed Randy coming

"What are you going to do to surprise Billie, Randy?"

"I wasn't I don't like her, she would just yell FUCK anyway, so it doesn't matter" he said sitting between Nikki and Billie.

"Fuck you, I don't fucking care, I don't fucking like you either motherfucker" she said still reading she looked up "Aw fuck, I said fuck"

"See" he said proving his point

"Oh shut up"

"Do you two ever stop?" John yelled

"Ow that was in my ear" Rini said rubbing her ear

"Fuck you" randy said to John

"Hey don't yell at Rini's boyfriend" Nikki said

"Yeah, don't yell at my boyfriend like- HEY!" Rini exclaimed

"Hey!" John exclaimed Billie and Nikki started to laugh. Then Randy joined in

"Randy shut up, you can't laugh!" Billie yelled at him

"Oh you know you love me!" he yelled back

"WHAT!!!!" Billie exclaimed "FUCK NO!"

"RANDY" john yelled

"JOHN!" Jeff yelled

"JEFF" Nikki yelled

"What?" he asked

"Do the dance!"

"What Dance?"

"Brian's!"

"Who's Brian?"

"Just put your arms horizontal at your check shake them and yell no in an awesome Asian accent" she said describing Brian's dance to him. He got up and put his arms up and did the dance and laughed sitting back down.

"Hey I didn't get to yell a name" Rini said

"Oh don't turn emo" Billie said looking up from the story she was reading.

"But I want too!" she said

"Whatcha reading?" Randy asked Billie looking over her shoulders to the laptop.

"Don't, you can't read this! It's about you!" Billie said pulling her laptop to her chest

"Ugh!" he said turning away.

A little while later Billie and Rini looked at each other then Jeff and Nikki who were flirting, a lot.

"Yeah we bought this house when we first moved out, we saved the money for a long time, but I love it." Nikki said sitting on Jeff's lap resting her head on his shoulder.

"My God! Jeff, do you want to go out with her?" Billie yelled getting annoyed with the flirting and never going out

"YES!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Finally!" Billie said.

After a few hours of more arguing, flirting and being stupid, the guys left and Rini, Billie and Nikki went inside and went to bed.

**A/N: I have so much fun writing this, like seriously, I can't stop laughing because I remember writing it and thinking of ideas. This chapter was actually sort of true. We were camping and it was like one in the morning and we were outside by the fire, freezing, and thought of this chapter! Good times, gooood times! COSMO!!! Sorry insider. Hope you liked the chapter**

**Thank you to RKO.I.F. and Archie-Addict for the reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!!!

**A/N: Archie-addict is here with me today while I'm typing this writing another chapter so this will be Random…like it isn't already! Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: we own no one but Rini, Nikki, and Billie, but if we did…chaos…**

Billie POV

_Knock, Knock_

"Your dates here!" I yelled to Nikki who ran into the living room putting her shoes on.

"Okay, how do I look?" she asked me and Rini as we sat on the couch and watched her run around freaking out.

"You would look great, ya know, if your pants weren't on backwards" Rini exclaimed to Nikki laughing. Nikki looked down and ran into the bathroom. I started laughing and went to open the door.

"Whoa look at you!" I said to Jeff

"I look like this every day."

"Well you look different"

"Maybe it's this!" he said lifting up his shirt to reveal an Elmo shirt

"That's why!" I yelled turning around laughing and rolling my eyes."So where are you guys going" I asked as Jeff came in and sat down on the couch.

"To the movies and dinner"

"What movie theater, what movie, and what restaurant?" Rini asked popping into the picture. Jeff, not thinking, answered all of her questions as Nikki came out of the bathroom.

"Ok I got them on the right way now!!" Jeff walked over to her and they walked out the door to his car. Rini and I waited a few minutes until we got in Rini's 350z and followed them to the theater.

We got into the same theater as them a few minutes after the previews started and sat behind them. Throughout the whole movie Jeff kept stretching but never put his arm around her. Finally when he did it again I put his arm around her shoulder and Rini put her head on his shoulder. When they started to turn around we slapped their heads to look back at the screen. The movie ended and we followed them to the restaurant. We sat next to them but on the other side of the glass.

"Hi my name is Lisa, I'll be your waitress this evening, and can I get you anything?" our waitress came over and we snapped our heads around to look at her.

"Go away were spying" Rini said and turned back to watch Jeff and Nikki and put a branch over her eyes.

"Well you can't spy on an empty stomach!" she said

"Fine, we'll get two cokes and the appetizer thing right here with the chicken, but you're not getting a tip if you keep bugging us!" I yelled turning back to Jeff and Nikki

--

Once they got up to pay the bill, we ran out the door, already paying, and drove home waiting for them to come back. The door opened and Nikki came in with a smile on her face.

"We watched you the whole time!" Rini exclaimed. I looked at her with an open mouth

"What!" Nikki yelled

"Yep It was Billie's idea!"

"What the Fuck you weren't supposed to tell her!" I said with a slight chuckle as I watched Nikki's expression.

Nikki POV

"That's a whole Fucking lot!" I yelled walking into the other room.

"You're welcome!" Rini said happily and followed me, skipping.

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh"

"Look, whatever I know you didn't think of this, I mean come on your Rini, no offense"

"None, taken"

"So want to help me?"

"With what?"

"Revenge!"

"Sweet, let's do it!" we walked into my room and I got out my Cell phone calling John's Number. I put my finger my mouth telling Rini to be quiet.

"Hello?" John said answering his phone

"Hey John, It's Nikki, you have to Help me"

"With what"

"Revenge!"

"Oh fun, how?"

"Get Randy to come over our house tomorrow for 'friends night' then we ditch him and Billie and leave them on a date" I said laughing

"Sounds good, what time should I bring him and how was your date!"

"How did you know about that?"

"Rini" he said as I looked over at her. She was waving and twitching on the bed

"Tell Blue I said HI!" she screamed silently

"Oh wow, ok"

"What?" John asked

"Rini says hi"

"No I says hi blue!" she said correcting me

"Ok, she says Hi Blue"

"Hi Red" he said

"Who's red?"

"Well she has a color nickname for me and she has red hair, so I shall call her red!" he said

"Wow, ok, he said hi back"

"Okay" Rini said still waving and twitching from excitement.

"So yeah, what time should I bring him over?"

"Around 6:00, and my date was good we went to the movies and-"

"Details later, I'll tell Randy now"

"Ok, thanks!" I said

"BYE BLUE!" Rini screamed

"SHHH" I said

"Sorry" she whispered and I hung up the phone smiling. I looked back at Rini, and she was playing with paper…

**A/N: yes we are random, you should know that by now! Aha I love writing this story, if you have any ideas, let us know, or questions, I know this can be confusing, PM any of us.**

**Thanks Archie-addict and RKO.I.F. For the reviews, please someone other than the writers review! It makes us happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!!!!

**A/N: I have serious issues right now and I think it's from Jeffers winning the title… I'm still very hyper and can't type for shit, so a lot will be spelt wrong lol he he sorry I'm hyper :)**** this has my favorite, well one of my favorite parts…its at the end!!!**

**Disclaimer: we own Nikki, Billie, and Rini…I want to own a freakin' wrestler! Please Vince give me a hot wrestler!!!**

Randy POV

At 6:02 we knocked on the door. Nikki answered the door and ushered us in. John went and sat next to Rini.

"You're not wearing blue!" Rini exclaimed

"I couldn't find any" John explained

"Oh" Jeff was at Nikki's side as they flirted, again. Billie came out and sat on the couch waiting for the movie to start.

"Ok, I left Rini in charge of the movie, what are we watching?" Nikki

"SPONGEBOB!!!" she yelled

"Sweet" John said. There so clueless. The movie started and I sat next to Billie, the only open seat. Jeff and Nikki sat on the floor, and John and Rini sat on the couch with us. I feel so weird, even though there too clueless to realize it, John and Rini love each other, and Jeff and Nikki are dating…I think., and I'm single…

"NO I WILL NOT DATE HER!"

"What?" Jeff asked me

"Opps, that was supposed to be a thought" I said embarrassed. Ugh I hate when I do that, stupid voices in my head. They don't council me or understand!!! We continued the movie and when Patrick came out flying for SpongeBob John got up

"I gotta pee" he exclaimed.

"Same" Jeff said getting up.

"I have to um, go do something." Nikki said joining them

"I have to organize my socks!" Rini yelled jumping up

"Socks?" Billie asked

"Shh, watch the movie!" she said pointing to the TV.

"Ok…" I said

About an hour later, still no one came back. I was watching the end of the movie, whe ni felt something on my shoulder. I looked over and it was Billie sleeping on my right shoulder. I pushed her head off as she almost fell to the ground.

"What the fuck you motherfucker!!!" she yelled

"Don't sleep on me!" I yelled back

"Fuck!" I looked over and saw Nikki laughing as she stood against the wall watching us. Then Rini came out of nowhere singing, no belting the goofy goober rock song. She got the guitar hero guitar plaing it too.

"I'M A GOOFY GOOBER!!!" She yelled. Nikki shrugged and got the rock band drums playing them singing with her. "Ugh I want the drums!"

"Fine here" she said, they switched and kept singing.

"Where the fuck is everyone?" Billie asked

"Do you have to say fuck in every sentence? I asked

"Fuck YES! She yelled Jeff and John finally came out.

"Sorry, I have a very large bladder" they both said

"Why the fuck did you all leave?" Billie asked

"So how was your date?" Nikki asked

"WHAT!" We both screamed and Billie got up and started chasing Nikki around the living room.

"Payback for spying Bitch!" Nikki yelled laughing

"You little Fucker!"

"Oh you know you want him!" she yelled

"WHAT!" I yelled standing up

"Fucker!" Billie screamed

--

Billie POV

I finally caught Nikki and I dragged her in my room by her arms, closing the door behind me.

"Stranger Danger!" she screamed. I heard a knock on the door.

"Open up!" it was Jeff.

"Fuck off!" I yelled back. I walked over to my radio turning it on high volume, as behind closed doors played. She started screaming again I walked over to her cover her mouth with my hand. Jeff ran in so I turned to him "I'm not going to rape her so get the fuck out of my room!" I screamed. He back away leaving. I got up locking the door. I turned back to Nikki, pissed off.

"Hiiii!" she said waving her hand, scared.

"Why the fuck would you put us on a date!"

"Payback!" she said with a smile

"Well now we need payback for Rini"

"Why this was my idea…no it was Rini's" she said trying to get away from me hurting her.

"I know it was yours I mean, it Rini, she couldn't think of that."

"True, but why Rini"

"She made me sit alone with him, watching SpongeBob. It made me fall asleep on his shoulder!"

"Awe, so cute" she said

"Bitch!" I said slapping her

"Abuse!!!" she yelled

"Shhh, now help me with Revenge"

"Make _her_ go on a date" she said. Good Idea

"With someone she hates…"  
"Yeah, I have the perfect person!"

"Cool, now let's go eat, I'm hungry." I said. We left my room, when Nikki came out Jeff ran to her giving her a hug.

"I'm fine Jeffie"

"You sure? I know Billie is a bitch"

"HEY!" I yelled over hearing them. He just smiled and I went to make food, avoiding Randy all night. Even though we didn't talk, I liked being alone with him, his shoulder is comfy.

**A/N: so Billie liked the date, sort of. He he im hyper. I love that part where she drags Nikki into her room!!! Lol funny funny but yeah review please! Thanks to all who reviewed before :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!!!!!

**A/N: ok I officially now realize that the only people reading this are the people who wrote it, Me, RKO.I.F., and Archie-addict…so this is for you guys!!!! He-he yeah, but if someone who didn't write this is reading it, please review so I don't think, well we don't think that this story sucks!!!**

**Also read my Randomness…es!!!**

**Disclaimer: we own us, and no wrestlers…but if we could own us and the wrestlers, that'd be like RADICAL!**

Rini POV (in Rini POV, there might be Smiley's that describe our Expression…)

"So she wants me to go on a date with someone I hate?" I asked

"Yeah, so I'm going to have you go on a date with John" Nikki said

"Which John?"

"You know, John Cena"

"Who?"

"Blue"

"Oh! But I don't hate him" =/?

"I know that's the point, I like to piss Billie off" ^. ^

The door bell rang, so we left her room, Nikki impatient to see Billie's reaction. Billie opened the door, almost laughing, when she noticed it was Cena, he expression changed completely . She came over to me, smiling again, and pushed me to the door.

"Have fun guys" she said as we left.

Third POV

Nikki and Billie waited for them to drive off to start arguing. Billie smacked Nikki on the arm.

"I thought you had the perfect one!" she yelled

"I did! John's perfect!"

"I said HATE!"

"Yep"

"So why him?"

"I like pissing you Ofafa!"

"What?"

"Sorry peanut moment"

"It was supposed to be a revenge date!"

"It is"

"How?"

"Yo, Yo, Yo" Jeff said coming into the house, with Randy, Pizza, and Beer

Rini POV

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked Blue as we drove in the car.

"I was thinking dinner and dancing." He said

"Sounds like fun" we got to the club and entered.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked

"APPLE JUICE!" I said

"Yum" he said as he went to the bar to get me some apple juice, and something for him. the next song came on, it was Riot by Three days Grace, and Blue pulled me to the Dance Floor. He started dancing like it was the 70's.

"Radical moves" I said trying to copy him, but failing. He grabbed my arms helping me. I put out my left foot, instead of my right, making us almost trip. We laughed and went over to our seats.

After about an hour of dancing the songs got slower. Broken by Seether Ft. Amy lee came on. John dragged me out on to the dance floor again.

"I can't dance, never mind slow dance!" I said.

"Then stand on my feet and ill guide you"

"But-"

"Nothing. Stand!" he said placing me on his feet. He swayed to the music as my arms wrapped around his neck and my head rested on his shoulder. When the song ended I didn't Notice, until he lifted up my chin. We both just stared into each other's eyes. He leaned forward as I did to him.

"Thanks to all who came tonight, but were closing early. Hope you had fun" the DJ said ugh the only time I'm not _Rini_ we don't kiss. I got off his feet, going back to the bar, getting my jacket, and we left. We drove back to my house as I waved bye and went inside.

**A/N: ok so please review, I mean people other than Rini and Heather!!! Well you guys review too, but I already know you will so =] but yeah.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!!!!!!

**A/N: sorry it's a late update, but I'm still typing it so be happy :D well I'm stuck on what to write here so here's the story :D (Apparently I love gay guys on American Idol :D)**

Third POV

Nikki and Billie were already in the ring awaiting Kelly Kelly and Rini. They were getting booed, like always, then Kelly Kelly's music hit. She walked out in her outfit that barely covered her. She was doing her usual entrance when Nikki and Billie started chanting 'Kelly Kelly's a…WHORE!' over and over again

--

Nikki POV

We all, as in Billie, Rini, and me, sat on our hotel bed listening to Rini finally give us the details of her date.

"So I stood on his feet, swaying to the music-" she said, but go interrupted by something outside the room.

"I'll go see" Billie said getting up. she looked through the peep hole in the door and rolled her eyes turning back to us.

"What is it?" Rini asked

"The rainbows here" she said looking at me. I jumped up, running to the door, and tripping. I stumbled, catching myself and opened the door. Billie and Rini just laughed. I saw him holding two bags of skittles. He looked back and fourth at both bags.

"Sour or regular?" he asked me

"Sour"

"Why?"

"Because I want sour" I said with a smile, taking his sour bag of skittle I jumped back on the bed opening it. He walked over and I ate a green and pink one. I held up two skittles as he reached the part of the bed I was sitting on. "No" I said eating one and getting another, holding it up. "PERFECT!" I yelled

"What?" he asked

"These two colors should go in your hair next" I said smiling. I handed him the red and green skittles, and he ate them. "GASP!" I said. He took the bag from me holding it close to him.

"Mine!" he exclaimed.

"Fine, be that way!" I said. I looked up as I heard a cough, and saw Billie and Rini looking at me. "Oh sorry, you have to leave, it's story time" I said

"I like stories"

"_Girl_ story time!" I said, emphasizing girl.

"Oh, well I'll see you later" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I felt my face go red and I smiled. He closed the door leaving and I turned to Billie and Rini, nodding for them to continue.

"Oh, your blushing!" Billie said

"Shut up, you would be too if it were-"

"Don't say it!"

"Can we continue my date story, I have a crisis, I WAS SERIOUS!" Rini yelled, getting our attention.

"Seriously?" I asked

"Yeah"

"Oh god, continue please!" Billie said.

"Okay so we were swaying to the music, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulder, and rested my head on his shoulder-"

"AWE!" I yelled

"Yeah, then the song ended, and I think we almost, well, are lips almost touched, and is that okay?" she asked

"OH MY GOD YOU ALMOST KISSED HIM?" Billie screamed

"Oh, that's what a kiss is" she said as Jeff came running in

"You almost kissed him?"

"Get the fuck out!" Billie yelled. I slapped her arm, as Jeff ran down the hall, screaming.

"John almost kissed Rini!" we ran out following him as he went to John's room. "You almost kissed Rini?" he asked as John opened the door.

"No, we didn't almost kiss, we did kiss" he said walking over to Rini and kissing her. Billie and I looked at each other and started slapping each other's hands, in a happy way, for once…

"What was that for?" Rini asked John. Billie and I shook our heads in disappointment

**A/N: awe, clueless people having a serious, or serious for them, moment so adorable :D**

**Review: D**

**Thanks ****Ainat for being the first, besides RKO.I.F. and Archie-Addict, to review .**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7…7 right…yeah

**A/N: I'm so hyper and cold right now!!!!!!!!! Weeeeeeeeee!!!!!! Okay so I'm going to type now…**

**Disclaimer: we own us but not WWE people :( **

**Third POV**

"What was that for?" Rini asked as she pulled away. John just laughed and shook his head. "I'm hungry now"

"Kisses make you hungry, don't they?" Nikki asked with a chuckle

"Um…YEAH!" she exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"So why don't we go eat dinner now?" Billie suggested. Everyone nodded and went downstairs into the dining hall. When they got there, John saw Randy sitting at the bar alone, so he walked over to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him to the table everyone was at. He sat in the only empty seat, next to Billie.

She looked over at him, muttering under her breath "Fucker". Nikki and Billie looked over at her laughing. The waiter came over and they ordered their food.

"Do you guys remember when we first met?" Jeff asked.

_Flashback._

_Billie, Nikki, and Rini all walked down the hallway in the arena that night on their way to Vince McMahon's office. Tonight was the night that they would sign their contracts for the WWE. They turned the corner and bumped into three hard things and landed on the floor._

"_Ugh, I know we didn't walk into a wall, because I was actually watching where I was going!" Rini exclaimed rubbing her head._

"_And I would have a bloody nose" Nikki said._

"_Then what the fuck did we hit?" Billie asked. They looked up to see the confused faces of Jeff Hardy, John Cena, and Randy Orton. "Watch where your fucking going!"_

"_You walked into us!" Randy said back._

"_Ooh he's cute!" Nikki exclaimed looking at Jeff_

"_He'd look good in blue" Rini said about John. Jeff and John looked at each other, chortled, and held out their hands for them to take. Nikki and Rini took 'em and stood up._

"_Come on Billie, we have to go sign our contracts!" Nikki said. Billie rolled her eyes and stood up. they walked down the hall, continuing their quest to Vince's office._

"_Bye!" John yelled_

"_Toodles!" Rini yelled back._

"_Fuck I have to work with her?!" Randy exclaimed._

_End flashback_

"So have you changed you mind?" Billie asked Randy

"I wanna ride some swings!" Rini said

"Whose your favorite superhero?" John asked everyone.

"BATMAN!" Nikki yelled

"SUPERMAN!" Rini yelled

"I don't know" Billie said.

"Batman" Jeff said agreeing with Nikki.

"I like Andy cap!" John said

"Why" Randy asked, confused.

"Because he made a snack, a cheesy snack and called them fries, but there not fires, there chips, but did that stop him, no!" he exclaimed "there Chips, and he called them Andy cap FIRES!" he looked at us all "And that is why he is my hero!"

"Whose Andy cap?" Rini asked. Everyone, mostly John, turned and looked at her.

**A/N: ha ha ha yeah it was in 5 questions, but the video got erased, so now I can't watch it to make sure I got the words right. I know I didn't but eh. Whatever. Close enough**

**So review and let me know :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: YEAH, I'M UPDATING AGAIN!!!! Opps caps :D oh sweet I love this chapter. By the way, Meggie is my Boyfran…not boyfriend…ahaha no that's just an insider…you wouldn't understand…oh I have spelling issudes so please forgive me :D**

**Disclaimer: we own Nikki, Billie, and Rini…oh and Meggie…but we do not own Jeff, Blue, or Randy.**

Rini POV

"I still wanna go swinging" I said

"Let's go to the park then" Jeff suggested. We all got up, as the waiter came over with our food.

"Oh yeah, food" Nikki said.

"Bring it on the go, I wanna swing!" I yelled, getting fries and running to the door. Everyone got their food, playing for the food, leaving a good tip and followed me to Randy's rental SUV.

"Did you bitch the place out for giving you a rental SUV again?" Jeff asked. Randy shook his head getting in the Driver's side. Blue and I sat in the middle, and Nikki and Jeff in the back. Billie just stood outside.

"Get in!" Randy yelled at her

"No, I'm not sitting next to you!" she yelled back. She turned and looked at Nikki and Jeff in the back seat, who were holding hands and about to lean in for a kiss. "And I don't trust you two in the back, alone" she said sitting in between them.

"Fucking Bitch!" Nikki said to her. She crossed her arms and leaned back into her seat. We drove to the closets park and I got out running to the swings. There were only four, but of course I was getting one, so I ran over getting in the swing closest one to the car. Blue sat next to me, then Billie, then Jeff "Awe I want a swing" Nikki said standing in front of us. Jeff leaned forward pulling her into his lap. She smiled and leaned back on his chest.

"GIRLFRAN!" Meggie yelled running up to us.

"BOYFRAN!" Nikki yelled back. Jeff looked over with a confused look on his face.

"What?" he asked

"Oh yeah, that's Meggie, she my Boyfran!"Nikki answered getting up and running over to Meggie hugging her.

"Wait, whose that?" Meggie asked

"That's Jeff, he my Boyfriend"

"Wait, so your cheating on me?!" Meggie exclaimed

"No, well sort of"

"Oh, okay, just wanted to know" Nikki nodded and ran back to Jeff to swing. I leaned too far back and fell off my swing

"Owie!"

"You okay" blue asked me getting up.

"Yeah" I said jumping back on my swing.

"POOL TIME!" Jeff said jumping up, making Nikki fall on the ground.

"Thank you, I enjoy falling in the dirt!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Sorry" he said holding out his hand for her. She took it and jumped up as Meggie laughed.

"Wait swimming or the game pool, because it's cold!" Blue said

"The game"

"Oh, okay"

"Girls only, guys watch!" Billie yelled running over to them from the slide.

"Why?" Jeff asked

"More fun" she replied

"Fine" Blue and Jeff agreed. We all went in the pool hall at the park and set up the table for our game.

"Meggie and Me, verses you and Billie?" Nikki suggested

"Yeah" Billie answered.

"Winner chooses losers consequence!" Meggie said

"SWEET!" I yelled

**A/N: Short chapter, but I love it! I can see this happening with Sean…LOL…only Rini and Heather will get that…YAY! Please don't stop reading this if you don't understand it, it gets funny, and serious later. Only a few more stupid chapters, but there is stuff in there that you'll get :D**


End file.
